The Poseidon Rampage
by Christopher Jackson
Summary: This is where Percy goes on a rampage of Annabeth's cabin. THERE WILL NOT BE PERCABETH!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy, Annabeth, Grover, or any other characters.**

"For the love of the Gods! How many times have I told you not to do that?" said Annabeth.

"Uhhh… since I first made my way up Half-Blood Hill?" said Percy. Gazing at the mess he just made.

"How EXACTLY did you manage to break this?" asked Annabeth, holding up a ruined battle plan in a, you guessed it, ruined celestial bronze case.

"It's called going on a Poseidon rampage, tearing apart whatever gets in your path."

"Gods, Percy. I thought that I would've been able to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours." Percy looked a little embarrassed at that.

"Sorry. I didn't know that it was important." Annabeth would probably have been breathing fire if she was a dragon.

"Well, excuse ME, seaweed brain, but if you don't mind, there are a couple *ahem,* lots of plans that might really be useful in another war that might come upon us."

"Since when does another war come upon us?" asked Seaweed Brain.

"I said MIGHT."

"Oh." From where the bickering pair was standing, they heard the conch horn signal dinner.

"Dinner!" yelled Grover from somewhere outside the Athena cabin.

"We know." said Percy and Annabeth at the same time. So, they all ran off to the pavilion. As usual, Percy and Grover sat alone together at the Poseidon table with Percy actually eating some real food, whereas Grover was busily munching on one of Mr. D's old diet coke cans when Percy asked,

"Honestly, could you chew a little quieter? I'm trying to eat here."

"Sorry." said Grover. "So, how bad was Annabeth's cabin?"

"Pretty bad, I will say."

"Sweet!"

"Really, what's so good about it? I'm starting to go deranged."

"Who says you weren't in the first place?"

"Me, that's who."

"Aw, come on. You're the Percy Jackson! Son of Poseidon! Nico isn't as good as you is he?" Percy glanced at Nico Di Angelo, sitting alone at the Hades table.

"I think he heard that." whispered Percy.

"Blargh! No, I'm just kidding. No offense taken, Grover." said Nico, and went back to eating.

"You gotta feel sorry for the guy, I mean he's been through a lot." Said Grover.

"I agree." Said Percy

**24 hours earlier**

"Nico, have you seen Ms. O' Leary?" asked Percy.

"You mean your hellhound? If so, then no."

"'tbelievewhathappened!" said the extremely freaked out Grover.

"Calm down G-man. What's wrong?"

"I was hanging out with Juniper, when something big. And black. Just lunged out of the woods and ran away. I don't think it was Ms. O' Leary but maybe her mate or child or something."

"Well, that answers my question. She resigned to the woods. And found a mate. And maybe even became pregnant."

**Now…**

"LA LA LA!" {Insert campfire song of choice here}. Sang the camp.

"I'd like to make a few announcements" said Chiron.

"Capture the flag will be held tonight." A murmured ripple of excitement went through the crowd. "Also, Percy's hellhound is loose somewhere in the woods just for you to be warned." Some of the Ares kids snickered. After everyone had their fill of s'mores, they suited up and went down to the clearing. It was Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Dionysus, and Demeter V.S. Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Ares.

Percy walked up to Nico. "Will you be a flag guard?" Nico looked a little disappointed, but agreed.

"Sure. I don't really care. But I would've liked to be left flank." Percy patted him on the back.

"Awesome! Let's get going then."

As Nico walked down to Zeus' fist, something big and black bounded in front of him. He recognized is immediately.

"Whoa, girl." Said Nico. Ms. O' Leary sat down in front of him and he scratched her head. "Percy was looking for you." Suddenly she bounded away like she would when she wanted to show someone something. As they ran through the woods, they came to a clearing with an extremely large glint. "No way." Said Nico in awe. "The bronze dragon. I'm hallucinating." He looked at the frozen creature in the eye, while Ms. O' Leary was sniffing around.

"Nico! Nico!" called Percy. "Where are you? Nico!"

"Follow the yell, said Nico!" said-you guessed it- Nico. Percy ran into the clearing, seeing the bronze dragon, as well as Ms. O' Leary.

"Wha-? Oh. Wait… Ms. O' Leary!"

"Percy, you recognize this place?" Ms. O' Leary bounded toward Percy with frightening speed.

"Agh!" said Percy. "Yes, Nico, I do recognize this place." Meanwhile getting a bath of slobber. "Annabeth, Beckendorf, and I were running from the dragon when Beckendorf managed to undo a couple of cables to freeze the thing."

"Oh." In the distance they heard cheering (which sounded suspiciously like the Ares cabin).

"No way they got out flag." cursed Percy.

"Apparently so" replied Nico

"Oh, holy Zeus!" said Percy under his breath. "This is the first one we lost since the summer solstice!"

"!" yelled Clarisse from somewhere.

"So long, strong, silent, stealthy one." said Percy.

"Ha." said Nico. Instead of finding their way through the ever changing woods, they decided to shadow travel through a nearby tree with Ms. O' Leary. As it turned out, it was past curfew, and soon the harpies would be after them. They dropped off Ms. O' Leary at the arena and walked together down to the cabins.

"Good night." Said Nico as they walked to their opposite cabins.

"Oh, look, Dinner!" yelled one of the harpies. Percy ran the rest of the way to his cabin.

**Authors note**

**Please oh please oh PLEASE review, whether it's good, bad, or whatever, because I want to do better on the next chapter, which might happen if it gets 30 hits or more.**


End file.
